Talk:Signet of Humility
What does it do if your target got two elites? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:08, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Possible test method 1: Go on a Perdition Rock capping run. Take an elite with you and cap another elite. :Possible test method 2: Set up a scrimmage with at least 3 people. Get one person to be an "enemy" mesmer (mes secondary is fine) and play a mesmer yourself as well. Your "opponent" takes Signet of Humility and you take Arcane Mimicry. Bring an ally along so that you can mimic his elite skill. You now have two elites and an enemy who can use Signet of Humility on you. :I'll try the second method later today. My guess is that it's bound to block both of them. — 130.58 (talk) (16:17, 13 July 2006 (CDT)) ::heh, test method 1 is not really possible :p and yeah, I would have the same guess. Might try it tomorrow. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:42, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :::I forgot the "then fight Lyssa's Cursed and hope it whacks you with the Signet" part. Sorry. — 130.58 (talk) (17:02, 13 July 2006 (CDT)) :::Tested it with my guildfolk using Test Method 2. Both elites are blocked out. — 130.58 (talk) (20:06, 13 July 2006 (CDT)) Core? I'm not convinced this is a true 'Core' skill - it is not offered by Guild Hall Skill Trainers. It is indisputably 'multi-campaign', of course. I'm not sure there is a better way to classify it though. -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 20px(talk| ) 20:13, 8 February 2007 (CST) :It'd be offered by a priest in your hall if you have it unlocked (since that's how they work). --Fyren 01:40, 9 February 2007 (CST) :: /doh. Yeah... man, I never realised that, thought they offered '''all' skills, regardless of locks.... Ah well, thanks for clearing it up. -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 20px(talk| ) 04:48, 9 February 2007 (CST) Bug Was in a 1vs1 Guild Battle today, one was a N/Me and I was D/M. He was using this skill, and I had Vow of Silence. When I had VOS on me he couldn't use this signet. Has anyone else observed such a thing. When did signets become spells? :That either doesnt happen, or its a bug that it does.--Renegade26 04:38, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :I can't reproduce that. While under vow of silence, I could be targeted by signets, echoes, and basic skills by both allies and enemies (well, not enemy echoes, obviously). --Fyren 06:23, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Counter Is there any counter at all, in particular when you have about a 100 monoliths spamming this at you? 82.101.249.145 21:31, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Don't rely completely on your elite skill? The Hobo 21:59, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::Primal Echoes and ignorance might be nice for you. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:29, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Source? What enemy in PvE has 2 elite skills? Also, if you use it on a monolith and it changes professions, is their new elite also disabled? :many. driftwoods in fow have two and so do others that dont come to mind yet. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:04, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Additional time or set time deactivation? If a elite skill has a longer cooldown period than the amount you will be shutting it down for will it essentially have no effect? Or will it shut it down for an additional set of time longer than the cooldown perod? ~~ MesMage 15:12, 29 January 2008 :The disable is set, so if the skill would already be out (recharging, diversion etc) longer than the duration of this there would be no effect. Lord of all tyria 15:16, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::I have to disagree. This was just used on me in PvP right after I used Temple Strike and the recharge time lowered to match Signet of Humility. Icon I don't see what having a Mickey Mouse keychain has to do with humility... - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 09:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :This should be the icon for shame, or perhaps guilt.--Gigathrash 09:46, 1 March 2008 (UTC) PvP This doesnt seem to work in PvP. Is it like an interrupt? :It works... You don't see the effect fyi. No, it's not an interrupt, lol. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) 3 sec cast interrupt would be pretty hax though 23:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :You could interrupt Meteor Shower =D. 00:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's not an elite. 00:22, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::It could be (T/ ) 07:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) This skill can interupt if someone is trying to activate thier elite skill kinda liek how black out works SoH itself is not an interupt just wanted to clafify >.>--Hitomiheals 20:57, 21 January 2009 (UTC)Hitomiheals Balanced FINALLY.-- 00:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :The nerf happened because it was largely non-Mesmers abusing the skill...who took no other Mesmer skills. (T/ ) 02:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::Aw man, this signet was so "leet", there are so many builds out there where the Elite Skill is half (or more) of the bar if you know what I mean :p. :::bleh...my water/fire mesmer finds this aggravating LongCat 22:28, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I think ANet nerfing Signet of Humility is a red flag that they themselves are doing something wrong. Consider this: Signet of Humility has been pretty much unchanged since day one. It has always done the same thing. If it hasn't changed, why has it become so overpowered just recently as to need a nerf? Why hasn't anybody thought of throwing Sig of Humil on everyone in a party before just recently? I think the reason is the blatant (over)power creeping of elite skills that ANet has been doing. Elite skills have always been the best skills, I'm not saying that. However, people would think you to be crazy to suggest an all Sig of Humil team back in Prophecies-only. Why? Because disabling elites didn't effect the game ALL that much. It would have hurt, yes. However, with the buffing of many elite skills (coupled with one old one) a Sig of Humil team just ''suddenly becomes in need of a nerf. If a team would give up their secondary profession of choice to make everyone bring a 3sec cast mesmer signet just to circumvent some elites, that is at least a note to me that maybe it's not Sig of Humil that is overpowered, but maybe the skills it disables are so overpowered disabling them is almost a necessity. Any thoughts?SeanSim 04:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You make a good point, although people have been running humsig for longer than "right after december update", so I'd say there are more problems than you list... oh, and RC is old. It's been unchanged for like three years (forever?). (T/ ) 08:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Very interesting reading. However, one thing I'll just put out there to try and make sure the conversation is in somewhat objective. Is the buffing of elite skills such a bad thing, if all elite skills are kept on par with each other? In so far as ArenaNerf will manage... Just thought I'd throw that out there into the void -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::At Entropy, yeah, SoHumility has been around a long time, but never in such a magnitude. It was alwayse a good skill, and people would occasionally bring it because it worked. However, never, in the past, has it been abused so much as now. Like you mentioned earlier, SoHumil was nerfed because it was being used on non-mesmers who would sacrifice attribute points from the skills their using to invest a respectable ammount into insparation magic while using no other mesmer skills, JUST to use SoHumil. Also, it was appearing on more than the one mesmer on every team, there could be upwards of 4 to 5 copies of it in HA on occasion. Yes, it was used before, but never in such a great magnitude that nerfing it would have ever been considered at all. It was only reacently that it has been used in such magnitudes, and I believe that that is what SeanSim was getting at, is not that it wasn't ever used before, but that its use has risen exponentially as of late. At Suicidal Tendencie, for the sake of argument, no, all skills cannot be this powerful. Even if every elite was as good as palm strike, that would only encourage use of SoHumil more, and then youd have 50 Overpowered elites rather than just a select 5 or so. Keep in mind that Balance of a skill includes game mechanics also, and not only its relative comparison to other skills. Such as, if Mind burn was buffed to do 100 damage on each hit, and toxic chill was buffed to do 180 cold damage, they'd be comparable skills, one does more damage, one has a longer lasting condition, recharges are only 3 seconds difference. Not the same, but easily on par. The two skills may be balanced with each other but niether of those buffs changed my Health bar; I still have 550, I just die faster than a monk can heal now. niether of those buffs changed my AL, I still have 60. The point of my long-winded example is to illustrate that theres more to a skill's status as "balanced" or "imbalanced" than its relative power when compared to other like skills. One must also take into account Health and AL, as well as other things that im not thinking of at the moment. Skills are balanced to the game in its entirity, not just to other skills. I have said this before and I'm still sticking to it. A skill being objectively better than all its like-effected alternatives is NOT the reason why it is imbalanced, but only EVIDENCE of its imbalance. EDIT: sorry forgot to sign. It was really me, im not stealing someones post/ XP Shadowshear 00:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I know I didn't list all of the uberawesome elites that SigofHumil would completely thrash. I'm just saying that SigofHumil has been only been used en masse as of recently -- recently being compared to the 3 years that it has existed. So, unless this hidden tactic has remained buried until "recently", I would point that SigofHumil has gained its hidden power as more and more elites became necessary to shut down. ::::::::As for keeping the discussion objective, I'm trying to. My point is more to just show objective proof of elite powercreeping. If the power of SigofHumil is directly proportionate to the power of elite skills, then it would seem to follow that the sudden gain in power of SigofHumil resulted in a sudden gain in power in elite skills. While this logic isn't flawless -- new powerful builds pop up all the time and always need to be rebalanced -- I think that there must be at least some correlation. As for whether elite skill buffing is a bad thing, it's hard to say. As the above said, if every elite skill just changed to a different form of "insta-death" well, I think that would be a bad thing. However, if all assassin elites were changed to be on par with the current PS, I think I would prefer that than to keeping PS as the only sin staple. Just simply because it would promote variety in their builds. Everything would be more powerful than non-elites, but one skill would not dominate HA. (Now that I mention it, wasn't the most recent elite "balancing" updates to promote a bigger variety in builds? To give people more options to chose from? Seemed like the update did just the opposite to sins!) That aside, my main point was simply that SigofHumil's recent popularity is almost objective proof that elite skills are even more necessary in builds than they were in Prophecies- or even Prophecies-and-Factions-only times. That nowadays, shutting out someone's elite hurts them to a greater extent than it would have in the past. SeanSim 17:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::There was never such a high need to disable over half of the enemy team. Nowadays you have ridiculous defense and insane offense in one team, rather than some balance between the two (as it used to be). Powercreep ftl. --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:32, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Hm... that WoT doesn't have a sig... Mendel you forgot to sign your posting :P On a more serious nature, I never said that I thought we should have every elite skill inflicting 1,000 life stealing, KD for 8 seconds, and a recharge of 1/4, with an activation half of that. I merely threw it out there as I'd love to get different people's views on it, and thought the discussion would be somewhat more complete because of it. ::::::::::I would like to say that you are, of course, absolutly right. Nice argument, well made, have a cookie :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:44, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, I know, I love that you argue for the sake of argument! Only when all opposing views are expressed can the true ones overshadow the false ones. I would like to see many peoples' views on this. However I kinda am beginning to think that were all beyond the point of proving that elites are imbalanced, its pretty much universally agreed that they are. What can we as community members and dedicated players do to see some balance restored to this game? (I SIGNED! OMGWTFBBQ) Shadowshear 00:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) (RI or else) Forgot about this page, sorry >< Hm... I love that you argue for the sake of argument sounds sarcastic to me, but the next sentence makes it look sincere *confuzzled* -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC)